lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Did You Know? (Lab Rats)
... That Lab Rats was originally called Billion Dollar Freshman? *... That Tyrel Jackson Williams was on Pair of Kings, another Disney XD show? *... That Spencer Boldman had a recurring role on Disney XD's former series I'm in the Band? *... That Tyrel Jackson Williams is the younger brother of Tyler James Williams of Everybody Hates Chris and Disney Channel Movie: "Let It Shine"? *... That Tyrel Jackson Williams guest starred on Everybody Hates Chris and "Good Luck Charlie? *... That Billy Unger stared as Wesley in an episode of Sonny With a Chance? *... That Garret Backstrom, who plays Ethan, dated "Shake It Up" star Bella Thorne? *... That Billy Unger guest starred on an episode of the Disney XD series Kickin' It? *... That Billy Unger guest stared in Disney series A.N.T Farm? *... That Kelli Berglund used to be on the show Hip Hop Harry? *... That Lab Rats and Disney Channel's Austin and Ally share the same stage? *... That Tyrel Jackson Williams brother, Tyler James Williams is in the episode "Back From the Future"? *... That the Lab Rats friend Marcus is a evil spy? *... there is a mini series called "Who is Marcus?" in the lead-up to Season 2? *... Marcus is bionic? *... Adam, Bree and Chase's first initials spell out ABC and Mr.Davenport's First name starts with D so the original Davenport's spell ABCDE? Because Eddy starts with and E also Leo and Davenport have the same last initial (Davenport, Dooley) *... That Bree called Mr.Davenport daddy in Chip Switch? *... That Mr.Davenport is a good martial artist? *... That Billy Unger voiced in a video game called Uncharted 3:Drake's Deception? *... That Marcus is Adam's, Bree's, and Chase's bionic brother which means he is also Davenport's nephew? *... That Kelli Berglund will guest star on an episode of Disney XD's Kickin' It. She will be on an episode called " The New Girl." *... That Erin Unger (Billy Unger's sister) is in a lot of the Lab Rats episodes as an extra? *... That Spike is madder and meaner in Season 2? *... That the Lab Rats season finale will be an hour long episode explaining who the Lab Rats are? *... That Lab Rats has been renewed for a third season? *... That Adam, Bree and Chase discover their hidden abilities in Season 2? *... That if Adam's 17 years old, he is supposed to be a junior or a senior, yet he has a class with Chase (Spy Fly) and Chase is supposed to be a sophomore? *... That Bree is supposed to be a sophomore or junior yet she has a class with Leo who is a Freshman? *... Spencer Boldman was in a movie called 21 Jump Street? *... Tyrel Jackson Williams was on another Disney Series called Good Luck Charlie? *... That Marcus has a capsule just like Adam, Bree, and Chase? *... That Billy Unger has a younger brother named Eric Unger and an older sister named Erin Unger? *... That Billy Unger and Kelli Berglund have done a TRYit! segment with a star from Kickin' It? *... That Kelli Berglund is close friends with Kickin' It's star: Olivia Holt? *... That Billy Unger, Spencer Boldman, Kelli Berglund and Tyrel Jackson Williams have all done a "My Life" segment on Disney XD? *...that Marcus is an andriod? *... That Garret Backstrom who played Ethan dated JESSIE'S Peyton List? *... That Kelli Berglund will be starring in an upcoming DCOM (Disney Channel Original Movie) How to Build a Better Boy? *... That Kelli is starring in How To Build a Better Boy alongside ANT Farm's China Anne McClain? *... that Spencer Boldman will be featured in a DCOM called Zapped along with Zendaya from Disney Channel's Shake it Up? *... That Kelli Berglund goes to the boys and girls club and teaches the boys and girls how to dance and just to hang out with them? *... That Bree was not in the original concept for Lab Rats? The was only added later on? *...That Bree Davenport is a Sagittarius therefore, she was born between 22 November - 21 December? *...That Marcus Davenport is still alive after supposedly being killed under a pile of falling rocks? *...That Season 3 may start on February 2014 since it's a winter month? *...That a lot of people want Marcus Davenport back?